Permanent Ink
by lollimewirepirate-ninja
Summary: "Well, angels are forever, infinite. And what I had with him I thought was gonna be more of a forever type of thing. But, well, things happened. Just a reminder that love doesn't last, I guess." "Well, if this helps, I think all tattoos are sexy." Dean said smiling Destiel Tattoo AU.


Winchester's Ink. Not a creative name, the founders knew that. But they liked it. Well, they liked it enough not to change it now. The name felt like it fit the place. From checkered floor and the dark red walls covered in photos, to the classic rock play list that Dean picked out himself. You would think that they would all get tired of the same songs everyday. But all the employees got used to the music, even enough to actually hum to it as it plays.

The parlor was empty, the first time something like this happened in a while. Only the four artists were there. Practicing on one another. Dean was adding to a snake tattoo that was on Sam's arm, and Charlie was getting gauges put in by Dorothy. There was a ring causing everyone to look up. They never had customers this early. Dean's eyes went wide. God, the guy was gorgeous. Piercing blue eyes, that for some reason looked really familiar, tan skin, ruffled hair. The only thing he wasn't liking so far were the man's clothes. White dress shirt, blue tie, black dress shoes. This guy looked way to up tight to want to get a tattoo.

Dorothy got up from her seat and began talking to the man. Dean didn't notice he was still staring until he heard Charlie's voice. "Wow, looks like Dean's got a crush on the dreamy stranger."

Dean turned his attention to her. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know the guy. And most importantly, I don't roll that way." He spoke quicker than he intended to. Charlie knew him well enough to tell that he was flustered. It was hilarious.

Sam cut in. "Does he look a little familiar to you?" His eyebrows knit together in frustration. "I feel like I've seen him before but I don't know where…"

Before Dean had the chance to respond, Dorothy walked over. "Dean, I'll let you handle this guy. He's never gotten a tattoo before." The older Winchester didn't bother asking why she wanted him to do it when she was perfectly capable of doing it herself.

He walked over to the front desk. As he got closer, the man's face began to become more and more familiar. "So, this your first?"

"Yes it is." The stranger said, a small smile on his face. Definitely familiar…

"I'm sorry… but do I know you?" Dean said as he got out a small sketch pad to draw what the man was hoping to get.

"I would like to think you would remember me, but I honestly doubt it. I'm Castiel. Castiel Novak."

Dean dropped his pencil, suddenly recognizing the name. Night out 1997. He had meant to call the next day but lost the number. It was only one night but he remembered it so vividly. "Cas?" He said, unbelief still in his voice.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said smiling. "As I was saying before-" 

"God, I'm so sorry."

Cas looked at the table, almost sadly. "All is forgiven, Dean. I wasn't expecting a call back anyways. Not from somebody like you. No offense."

"None taken." He took the pencil back in hand. "So, want anything specific or are you just gonna pick something off the wall?"

Cas straightened. "Yes, of course. I was hoping to get wings. Across my back. Black in color would be preferable."

Dean nodded, sketching a simple design and handed it over to the customer. "Look good to you, Cas?"

He nodded. "Yes, it's good. Should I come back later?" Dean nodded and watched as Cas walked out the door.

Sam walked over to him when he saw Dean starring at the door. "That was the guy you took home when dad was gone, wasn't it?"

Dean looked over at his brother. "Yeah, but you were 14 and barely saw him. How do you remember?"

"Walked in on you, Dean. That kinda trauma isn't exactly something you forget" Sam looked over at the sketch Dean made and raised an eyebrow. "That's really all you're doing? Dude, you did better on the drunk guy who came in who asked for a dick on his forearm. Hell, you did better on my ex." Dean smiled slightly at the memory. The bitch got what he deserved. The words "Douche bag of the year" Written across his chest with a small smiley face giving thumbs up. Then they both signed there names on him. Sam over the guys navel, and Dean under. God, that guy was a heavy sleeper. "What I'm saying is," Sam continued. "It's obvious you still like the guy. Do better, alright?" With that Sam went back over to Charlie and Dorothy, waiting for more customers to come in.

Dean took the sketch in hand, frowning slightly. Yeah, it wasn't his best work, but it wasn't that bad. He went over and sat down at his desk. Starting a better drawing. The feathers would be more intricate, instead of just doing his back, Dean would make it stretch so the tip of one wing could be seen over one shoulder. He had forgotten how much he loved the guy. They had only gone on one date before the night he brought Cas home. The only reason he didn't call back was because his dad came home and was pissed. Dean pushed the thought aside and continued on his work. He took a deep breath as he finished, hoping that Cas would like it.

A few hours pass before Castiel comes back to the parlor. Now everyone was working on somebody and Dean was just waiting for him at the front desk. "Hey, Cas. Ready?" Dean asked smiling as he saw him again. Castiel nodded and followed him to the chair, pulling his shirt off over his head. The sight almost distracted Dean to much to remember what he was doing. He pulled his gloves on and pressed the paper onto Castiel's skin, making sure every detail would be visible on his skin before he actually started using the tattoo gun. Once he was finished he asked Cas to stand up so he could see the design in the mirror. "So, how does it look."

Cas smiled, a full smile, not those awkward smiles that he's been giving Dean since the moment he walked in. "Wow, it's wonderful."

"I'm glad you like it" Dean said smiling. "Now lie down." Cas did as he was told and Dean took the gun in his hands and began. It was quiet between them for a few minutes. Other than the boring chatter coming from Sam and his client, and the buzzing noise of the tattoo gun. "So, why are you getting a tattoo, Cas?" Dean asked, breaking the silence.

Castiel sighed. "Break up I had with Balthazar. You remember him, right?" He glanced back at Dean.

"The prick with the British accent? Yeah, I remember him. You two broke up? When?"

"Oh, a few weeks ago." They were quiet for a few seconds before Cas spoke up again. "You're probably wondering about the tattoo choice, huh?"

"Just a bit"

Cas gave a breathy laugh. "Well, angels are forever, infinite. And what I had with Balthazar I thought was gonna be more of a forever type of thing. But, well, things happened. Just a reminder that love doesn't last, I guess." He sighed. "And plus, He hated tattoos. Everything about then. Thought they weren't the most flattering Didn't like the commitment of having something on your body that you might start to regret. I guess I just kinda need something permanent right now…"

"Well, if this helps, I think all tattoos are sexy." Dean said smiling. And that's how it went. The two of them falling back in love with each other. Only three hours of small talk and a little bit of laughter to get them feeling like they've known each other for years. Like Dean had actually called back. Like Dean's father hadn't stopped him from even getting close to Cas. When Dean finally finished he offered a hand to help Cas stand up, even though he didn't need it. "So, how does it look?" He asked, looking at Castiel's reaction instead of the mirror.

"I love it." Cas said smiling once more. "It's perfect. Thank you." He turned around and smiled at Dean, who got lost in those sea blue eyes.

"Glad you think so. Took me a while to get the design just right." Dean smiled back. "Oh yeah, gotta go over the safety rules-" Dean was cut off by the other saying them faster than he could get out

"Treat it like an open wound because it is one, Wash it gently than pat it dry with a paper towel. Be careful with it for at least 3 weeks or until the scabs fall off." He listed

"How did you-"

"Tattoo artist." He interrupted once more. "Have been for five years. The only reasons I didn't have tattoos yet was because of Balthazar."

Dean nodded. "Oh… Well, the shop ends in about an hour. So, think you can wait for me?"

Cas smirked but raised an eyebrow, folding his hands over his chest. "Dean Winchester, are you implying-"

This time was Dean's turn to interrupt. "Just might be." He said passing Castiel's shirt to him.

"Ten minutes late, Dean." Cas said, sitting in the front seat of Dean's 1967 Impala. He watched as the man in a Led Zeppelin T-shirt lock the door behind him to his parlor as he walked into the car.

Dean got into the driver's seat and smiled at Cas. "Not my fault." He pecked Cas on the lips.

Cas smiled in reply. "Not you're fault? Then who else's would it be?"

Dean shrugged and started the car. Music started

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry. You don't know how lovely you are_

"Coldplay?" Cas asked looking at Dean. "I didn't think you as a Coldplay kind of guy. I was expecting Styx or Blue Oyster Cult."

"I can change it if you want." Dean said, reaching for the button but Cas stopped him

"No, need. I actually kinda like it."

The rest of the drive there was pretty quiet, other than the music playing. Dean's apartment was only five minutes away, so no other songs that he had, had the chance to play. When they got inside, and Dean locked the door behind himself, he held onto Cas' waist as Castiel wrapped his arms around the other, touching there foreheads together. "You sure about this, babe?"

Castiel nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure." He crushed there lips together and they stayed like that for a while. Kissing each other passionately by the door, Dean's hands wandering until they were cupping the other's ass. He lifted him up easily and walked to his living room, laying Cas on the couch, while his legs were still wrapped around him. Dean kissed and nipped at Cas's neck, which earned a few gasps from the other man. He began to unbutton Castiel's shirt and pulled his own over his head. "Dean…" Cas mumbled as Dean's hands traveled and began to palm him through his pants.

"Don't get to excited, Babe." He leaned in closer and before he met his lips once more he said, "The show's just begun"

"Running off so quickly?" Dean asked still laying down on his back, his arms propping him up on the small love seat. "Was I really that bad?"

Cas gave another breathy laugh as he finished pulling on his pants and began to button his shirt. "I was thinking you wanted me to leave." Before giving Dean a chance to respond, Cas handed him a slip of paper, A business card, with his number on it. "Make sure to remember to call back this time, Dean." He said walking out the room after making himself look presentable again.

After Cas had left, Dean returned his attention to the card and smiled. "Will do, Cas."


End file.
